The End, Part 3 of the Blood Trilogy
by Obsessiveangel
Summary: It's time for the final battle. Will Blood get what he wants? Or will the Zaibatsu kill him? Only through killing Hwo will Blood die... R&R! Read part 1 and 2 first please!


******WELL HAI. IT'S ABOUT TIME. FINALLY, I'VE GOTTEN THE PART 3 DONE. WHETHER IT IS UP TO YOUR STANDARDS OR NOT, I DO NOT KNOW. :P BUT ENJOY ANYWAY. I DONT OWN TEKKEN. :)**

**PROLOGUE**

He stared at her huddled form at the edge of the bed. He could not bring himself to do it, to kill her. It was impossible. He stared at her limp body. He had tortured her, just for information, which she did not have. He sat and listened to her quiet sobs, hesitating on what he should do next, planning his escape. He walked over to her and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her protectively. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He was disgusted with himself. He felt like an abusive husband who had just beaten up the love of his life for no apparent reason. As he held her against his chest, he continued apologizing, knowing that no amount of apology could make up for what he had done.

The blonde looked at him, her blue eyes filled with despair and sorrow. "Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you tarnishing his name?" she asked, tears flowing freely down her face. He wiped her tears away with his thumb as he thought of an answer. Why was he doing all this? The devil in him stirred and smirked. He knew the answer. He was its puppet. It enjoyed watching the agony of people; It enjoyed watching the world crumble before it but it needed a host to do its dirty work. It had chosen him. Its previous host was useless but the current one was the best. He did everything without hesitation... That was until the other him took over. The devil snarled. It hated the other him. He was too pure, too good, the only one standing in its way. The only reason why he was around was the girl, yet his host could not bring himself to destroy her.

"Blood..." she whispered. The Korean looked at the girl in his arms. "Hmm?" "Who is the one who loves me? Hwoarang... Or Blood... Who is the one I'm supposed to love?" she wondered. "Lili... We are, the same..." he replied. The girl nodded and leaned on his bare chest. "Can you make a promise? Can you promise me that you'll love me no matter what? Whether you support me or not, will you still love me?" he continued. She nodded. He pulled away from her. His blazing red eyes staring into her deep blue one. "In that case, promise me that when the day comes, you will be the one to kill me. Promise me that you won't let me get caught and live the life of any ordinary criminal. I want to be... Someone who was never caught. Please. I want you to kill me, Lili..." he said, with urgency in his voice. "Yes... I promise"

_**JIN'S POV **_

I yawned and opened my eyes. Xiao was leaning on my shoulder fast asleep. I sat up. Shit. If we were sleeping, who was on guard. I looked at the bedroom. It was quiet. Could Hwoarang have left? Xiao Yu stirred beside me. "Jin...?" I looked at her. "Were we sleeping? Who was on guard?" she panicked. I said nothing and walked towards the room door. Thankfully, I had placed precautions that would reveal if anyone had stepped out of the room or opened the door. The tape was still in placed. "He must still be inside," Xiao sighed in relief. I frowned. Something didn't feel right. I placed my hand on the doorknob hesitantly. I did not want to walk into the room while they were doing something... Xiao must have read my thoughts. "It's too quiet, Jin. I think they're asleep..." she murmured. I nodded and opened the door. Xiao gasped. Blood was gone. The window was open. "Impossible. We're on the 13 floor! How did he?" Xiao wondered. I went to wake Lili who yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Where's Blood?" she asked. Her eyes were watery. I could not help but wonder what happened last night since she looked like she had spent the whole night crying. "The devil must have assisted him in escaping..." I pointed out. "Come on. Let's go to the Zaibatsu."

"HE ESCAPED?" Steve gasped. I nodded. Steve stared at incredulously. "Damn. Now we're back to that wild goose chase. We don't even know where he'll be know!" Lars sighed and turned on the news. "The G-Corporation's new manager, Lee Chaolan has been murdered and a someone else has taken over. The identity of the new boss is still unknown, even to the G-Corporation staff. All we know is that he goes by the alisa BT," the newscaster read lifelessly. I crocked my head to one side. This is bad. Looks like Blood has risen to power now. Lili's mouth hung agape. "W-What now...?" Xiao asked hopelessly. I shrugged. How did all these happen in one night? That's... Impossible... The whole team was looking at me. I could sense their dejection and defeat. No. We can't give up. I tried putting up the most confident front that I could manage. Praying that it would be encouraging enough, I instructed them to continue doing their best. There's no use giving up now. Blood must be stopped.

The thing is... His next targets are... Us...

_**Hwo/Blood POV**_

I smirked as I sat in the G-Corporation office. Finally... Finally, I am someone in this horrid world. It's not enough. It is not enough! I need, no I must, eliminate the Zaibatsu... Every single one of them... The G-Corp was so easy to take over. Would the Zaibatsu be the same? Would it work if I killed all the leading members in the Zaibatsu, and then broadcast some random live voice recording to them with only the letters "BT" on the screen as I hid myself in a corner and shot all those who opposed what I said with a rifle? (a/n: if you watched Death note, you'd understand the screen part better, kinda like what Near and L use to communicate) No. That would be too troublesome! I'll... Destroy the Zaibatsu... Yes, I'll burn it down. Or plant a bomb... Something like that... I'll kill everyone in the building and then, only G-Corporation would be in power. What do you think, Jin?

Now... I should give them a warning or something, shouldn't I? Well then, I guess a kidnap case would be sufficient. Of course, it wouldn't make sense for me to get one of the guys and Alisa will most probably chainsaw or blast me and escape. I'm left with Lil or Xiao. Damn. Jin knows that I can never hurt this two. Fuck. Why in hell did I fucking kill Suka the other time? If I kidnap Lili, Jin would think that I want to spend time with her and am just using some sort of excuse to do so. He wouldn't see it as a threat. If it was Xiao, he wouldn't really see it that threatening but if he really did feel something for her, he'd panic a little... And when Jin panics, so does everyone else. It'd be chaotic. Very well. I shall commence with my plan.

It was already midnight. I slipped on my hood and went to the Zaibatsu. As expected, there were still people there. Damn, I hope that the team is still there, working overtime. I hid in the shadows of the nearby alley, with the hood over my eyes. No one would recognize me that way... Thank god. I saw Xiao rushing out of the building. Hmm... I never expected her to leave alone this late. But then again, she wasn't carrying bags or anything. She must be going to buy coffee or something. As she walked pass the alley, I call her name. Xiao looked around, confused, and called out. Taking this to my advantage, I quickly punched her hard in the face. She knocked out immediately. Wtf? She calls herself a KOIFT contestant? Oh wow.

When Xiao finally woke up, she was tied up in a random gang's abandoned hideout. I was talking to Jin on the phone, enjoying his panicky voice. I hung up, after I was sure that the call has lasted long enough to be traced. "If you're planning to scare Jin, it's not working," Xiao snapped. I chuckled and sat crossed-legged in front of her, with my head crocked to one side questioningly. Xiao Yu sighed. "He's most probably more relieved that I'm with you rather than wandering on the streets." I smirked, "You sure? I'm a serial killer after all..." "Oh yeah." I looked curiously at her. She didn't look scared at all... She was more disappointed. Interesting. She knew that I could kill her but instead of fear, she feeling upset... Well, we were best friends once... In fact, there was once when she meant the world to me until I met Lili. "Rang... Can I ask you something? Err... When did you... Errr... Fall for me?" she averted her eyes as she asked. I blinked. "KOIFT 3." Xiao reddened. "Oh... I just found out... Like... When you were captive by Kazuya-san... You've never mentioned anything..."

Why should I, huh? You were too obsessed with him. You used to hate me, remember? After a while, we managed to get along. After all, we two were obsessed with one thing- Jin. You wanted love and I wanted vengeance. Simple. Jin was our target, for different reasons though. I never got my vengeance but you got his love... You're his fiancé now... And all those time, when we spent each moment together while Jin did stupid things with his dumb cursed family, you never realized my feelings. Then Lili came. I saw the same confidence in her; the same determination; the same kindness. I couldn't help it. Finally, some requited love but I guess it's my fate to remain single.

I stared at the ring on Xiao's finger. "You know... I sometimes wonder. If things had been different, would I settle down with Lili... Start a family... Heh. Can't imagine myself doing that though..." I chuckled. Xiao giggled in agreement. "Hey Hwoarang. I remember that day when you saved me from that pedophile who tried to kidnap me... And you promised to protect me... I guess you can't keep your promises, huh?" she laughed. I smiled. "Sorry." I was about to say more but was interrupted by the screeching of car tyres outside the warehouse. "Nice chatting with you, Xiao. I got to go know. Congrats, by the way," I smiled at her and dashed out of the hidden back entrance carefully, in case anyone was guarding the back. Nope. All clear. Now all I have to do is plan my next move.

_**Xiao POV **_

Jin ran and hugged me tightly, even before untying me. "I was worried, Xiao... I can't bear to lose you," he insisted. Urgh. Why won't he ever understand? "Jin... Hwoarang wouldn't hurt me!" I insisted as he quietly untied me. "Blood is not Hwoarang. He WILL kill you. You better be careful." I sighed silently. Jin was in a bad mood. I guess I should just leave the matter at rest. Jin must have been worried sick. I gave him a tight hug and a peck on the cheek before walking towards the car.

"So Blood did that?" Lili asked me. I nodded. "But... Why?" she wondered aloud. True. What's the use of kidnapping me and letting me off easily, fully-functioning and stuff? It doesn't make sense. "Well that's easy. Take this as a warning that he's planning something big. He's obviously going to kill us all. He showing us that he won't hesitate to do it. Just like he easily kidnapped Xiao," Jin explained. "Ok... But why release her?" Alisa asked. "Guess he's planning to kill us all one-shot. If only we knew how to stop him..." Lars sighed. "To do that, we need to know his plan," Jin stated. "I KNOW! We can ask him. Maybe Hwoarang will tell us! Even if Blood won't. It's worth the try, isn't it?" Steve asked. Jin shrugged. "How we gonna do that?" I whined. "Leave it to me..." Steve grinned.

_**Steve POV **_

Is this really safe? I was practically risking my life. But then again, I was most probably going to die very soon anyway, big deal. I snuck into the G-Corporation. BIG MISTAKE. I was soon surrounded by like over twenty armed soldiers. Erm... Have you watched Death Note? It kinda was like the repeat of Matt's death scene. Only Matt had a smokescreen while I have nothing. I stood helplessly at the middle of the circle they have surrounded me in. A screen lit up with the initials 'BT' on it. I didn't even notice the screen there. "What's going on?" asked a robotic voice. Blood must be using a voice simulator. "An intruder from the Zaibatsu, sir," a soldier replied. "Bring him to my office please. I'd like to have a chat with him," Blood nonchalantly sighed. "But you will reveal your identity!" the soldier insisted. "That's my own problem and I expect you to stay out of it and follow orders, understood?" The soldier sighed and grabbed my arm and yanked it along the way to the top of the building. He knocked on the door of the only room at that floor. "Thank you. Please leave now," came the reply. The soldier opened his mouth and hesitated before thinking the better of it and left. "Come on in, Fox." Hmm... So he knows it's me. I walked into the room and stared at Blood, who was sitting on the table and eating a lollipop. I stared at him for a while. I had never seen the CEO of the Zaibatsu so relaxed before, so why is the G-Corp's so relaxed? Knowing Hwoarang, he most probably pushed them to someone else to do.

"Well, well, well. What brings you here, Fox? It's dangerous, you know?" Hwoarang smirked, fiddling with the dagger he was holding in his hands. "Why? The kidnap. What was that? If you were going to give her off so easily, why did you kidnap her in the first place?" I enquired. "I figured you guys wouldn't take me seriously if I gave you a call to warn you all that I'm after you next. Anyway, I also need to talk to you. I knew you would come to inquire all about the kidnapping." Huh? Why did he want to talk to me? I looked at Blood, who know was staring transfixed at the floor with troubled eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he looked up at me. "I want you to kill me when the time comes." I stiffened. I can't do that! "Look, Lili made a promise to me... That she'll kill me if I ever got caught. I... I know... She will never be able to do it... Please. If she can't do it, can you? I'm begging you..." he explained. Do I have a choice?

_**Lili POV **_

~two weeks later~

We were on our way back to the Zaibatsu after a small meeting. It was already 9pm but almost everyone was still in the building, working overtime as usual. Something didn't feel right... "Blood's here!" Jin gasped. I turned to him. "I can feel the devil's presence... And a very strong one too!" he continued. He ran to the elevator with the rest of us hot on his heels. He hurriedly went to the top floor. There was a freaking dojo there? Even I didn't know. We walked in and heard a crackle. "Finally..." a voice growled. "Where are you?" Lars asked. There was another malicious laugh. No reply came after that. After a while, we finally found him. Blood, realizing that, flew down to us.

I gasped. Blood was already in his devil form; he had wings, horns, tattoos and fangs. "Oh no... I can't win a fight against him! Hwoarang and the devil are both strong. Devil's powers are also enhanced by Kazuya's last time so now Blood is too powerful!" Jin sighed. As if to prove Jin's point, Blood effortlessly hit us telekinetically. "Damn... We need Hwoarang to wake up!" Lars said between gritted teeth. "Oi... Blood... What do you want?" Steve snapped. Blood's lips turn to a snarl and he mouthed something I couldn't quite catch. "You want to kill us? Fine. Come on... But... We're not giving up without a fight!" Lars snarled as he stood up and got into his stance. Jin and Steve joined without hesitation. Alisa and Xiao looked at each other and shrugged before getting into their stances too. I blinked. They're serious about dying, huh? Well, I'm not. I'm not gonna get killed, especially from him.

I walked up to Blood and slapped him. "What? Don't I get to talk to Hwoarang for the last moments of me life?" I demanded. Blood looked at me and sighed. "Lili... You only have like... 3 minutes to live... Actually 2 minutes 57 seconds to be exact." "YOU PLANTED A BOMB HERE?" I gasped loudly. If he was being so specific, it must be a bomb. To my horror, Blood smirked and nodded. Jin heard my outburst and understood immediately. He gave evacuation orders to everyone. I turned to face him and said, "Jin! I can handle it here. You go!" Jin nodded reluctantly and ran out, following the others. "Actually... I've planted two... There's one in here," Blood stated plainly. I slapped him again. "Stop doing that!" he snarled, rubbing his sore face. "I WANT TO SEE RANG!" I snapped. Blood stared at me a while before sighing. "Ok ok." Blood closed his eyes and clenched his fists. When he opened them, they were brown, not red.

Hwoarang frowned. "Why aren't the wings and horns gone? I really hate those horns. They make me look retarded, like Kazama." I brightened and threw my arms around him. "Hwoarang!" I squealed. He chuckled and hugged me back. "Hwoarang, you got to end this... Please," I begged. Hwoarang smiled at me. "Whatever you say, princess."

There was loud blast. The first bomb exploded. I screamed. There was no way out of this now. "Hwoarang!" I screamed hugging him tightly. Hwoarang nodded and lifted me into his arms. "Hold on tight," he grinned and ran towards the glass window. The next thing I knew, we were in the air and looking at the explosion at the roof of the Zaibatsu building. Everyone had been evacuated and were crowded outside the building. I flew down to join Jin and the rest and put Lili down. "Blood? Did you just save Lili?" Alisa asked. "I'm not Blood!" he insisted. "HWOARANG!" Xiao squealed, "you're back!" "How long till the next explosion?" Jin asked. "A minute. Look, I think I may be able to diffuse it. There's no time to call a bomb squad," Hwoarang stated and flew up, crashing into one random floor. I stared at him. No doubt about it, he was going to die. True enough, the bomb blasted a few moments later.

**Epilogue**

The two blondes walked around in the debris, searching for their friend. It was highly impossible to survive a bomb blast and collapsing building but they were sure that their friend's devil powers could protect him. The girl sighed and pulled out her gun. "You sure you want to do this, Lili?" her companion asked. "Yes. I made a promise, Steve," she replied emotionlessly. Steve nodded and continued searching for their friend silently. He heard a groan. "HWOARANG?" he called out. The two rummaged through the rubble and found Hwoarang's injured body. "Rang! Are you all right?" Lili asked. Hwoarang looked at her before sighing, "Remember your promise, Lil!" Lili stared at him wide-eyed. "Do you really want to die?" Steve asked. Hwoarang smiled. "Yes. Only then may I rest in peace after death." Steve nodded to Lili, who raised the gun and pointed it at Hwoarang. "I… I can't do it," she sobbed, pointing the gun away from him. "I can't kill you!" Steve looked at Lili and he remembered his own promise. He took Lili's hand in his and pointed the gun at his best friend. "You ready?" he asked with a shaky voice. Hwoarang nodded and closed his eyes. "Hurry up before someone else comes and stops you," he instructed. Steve sighed before he pulled the trigger, ending his friend's life once and for all.

_end of Blood trilogies _

**IS IT GOOD? YEAH. HWOARANG DIES IN THE END :( BUT LILI DIDNT DIE :D YAY~ ANYWAY, R&R PLEASE. **

**And yes, Death Note was sort of like my inspiration, especially when Rang represents himself with BT on the screen. yay~ okok. ciao. please r&r my other tekken fic, the new immortal too!**


End file.
